What Is Love
by Katherine0619
Summary: Sorry it took me so long to update. This is a HGDM. It is seventh year with Hermione and Draco as heads. Both have feelings but are trying to deny them. Now if only their damn consciences would leave them alone!
1. The Badge

Disclaimer: I don't own HP (If I did I would be rich and SMART!!!!!)  
  
It was the last day in August and the last day before the train ride to school. 'I wish I didn't have to go back to school tomorrow.' Muggle born Hermione Granger sighed. 'It has been such a nice holiday.' At the moment she was at the Burrow with her best mates Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley (Ginny's brother), and Harry Potter. The Burrow s Ginny and Ron's home but Harry and Hermione went there every summer. This was going to be a great year, as it was Harry's, Ron's, and her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school they had attended for the last six years. This would be their seventh and final year. "Hermione," she heard her name being called, "Come and get your letter" it was Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mother. "Coming," she called down. Quickly she threw her hair into a messy bun and let a few tendrils fall over her face. She ran down the many flights of stairs into the kitchen. "Sorry," she panted, as she reached for the letter Mrs. Weasley held out to her. "Here dear if you hurry I will take your list to Diagon alley this afternoon and get your stuff." She told the girl. She opened the letter and a badge that read the words Head Girl fell out. She gasped "Oh my gosh!" "What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned her eye-catching sight of the badge, with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned upon it. "I made Head Girl!!! Oh my GOSH I am soo happy!" She cried. Everyone made their way over to her congradulating her. (By the way the people in the room are Harry Ginny Ron Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and Bill Weasley, the eldest son.) After five minutes of everyone praising her she turned to Harry and asked "do you mind if I borrow Hedwig to owl my parents?" "Sure, she is in Ron's room with Pig," came the reply. Hermione raced up to Ginny's room to write her letter. Dear Mum and Dad,  
I just wanted to write to tell you I got my letter today and with it came the Head Girl Badge. I couldn't believe it but it was in my hand so I know it had to be true. I am so happy and I know you are happy for me. I will owl you when I get to school tomorrow. Love you lots, Hermione  
  
With her letter in hand she raced to Ron's room and called Hedwig down off the top of the wardrobe "Hedwig, I would like you to deliver a letter for me," she called to the snowy white owl. The owl came down off the wardrobe and held its leg out so she could tie it, "Please take this to my parents."  
It was time for lunch so she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help you with Mrs. Weasley?" she asked. "Sure you can call everyone inside they are out in the paddock playing quidditch." So Hermione ran to the back and saw them all flying high in the sky. "You guys it is time for lunch," she had to yell so they could hear her. Quickly everyone descended towards the ground and dismounted their brooms.  
After lunch they had to pack their things so they could leave early the next day. Having been there for two weeks they had to search for all of their stuff, by the time they found it all and had it packed Mrs. Weasley returned and started making supper. 


	2. The Train Ride Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP I wish I did though!!!!!! HEEHEE ; )  
  
A/N: thank you for the reviews that I got filled with constructive criticism. This is my favorite kind. Please keep in mind this is my first fan fic. I found the website through my friend and I had no idea how to put my story on at first so I was on the phone w/ my friend for like an hour with her telling me how to do it!!!! THANX CHRISTINE!!!  
  
My thanks to:  
  
Magic Sparkle 1- thank you I will try my best to follow your advice  
  
The Fuzy Llama- my first chapter I was just setting up, don't worry they will be longer.  
  
Rebecca89- I was in a rush trying to get it done before I had to go out w/ my family thanks though!  
  
Lucianna- don't worry I am still going!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Train Ride Pt. 1  
  
It was early on Wednesday morning when she heard Mrs. Weasley calling her and Ginny to get up. The two girls struggled to get out from under the covers and silently dressed in muggle clothes. Grabbing their trunks they heaved them down the stairs and out the front door, to one of the ministry cars Mr. Weasley had managed to borrow for the day. Mrs. Weasley hurried out the front with two stacks of toast handing one to each while yelling for Ron and Harry to hurry up. Finally, they all climbed into the two cars and were off to the station.  
They reached the train station and piled out of the car, everyone rushing to grab a trolley. They raced into the station to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and in groups of two, first Ginny and Hermione, then Ron and Harry, and finally Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Now kids be good and I hope I don't have to receive and bad letters about something you did!" Mrs. Weasley began, "Hurry get on the train or you will miss it!"  
  
Hurriedly she kissed them all goodbye, and sent them on their way.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry started looking for a compartment while Hermione excused herself to go to the head carriage.  
  
"Hurry back if you can, won't you?" Ron asked  
  
"I think I have to stay there the whole time sorry I will see you t the feast though!" she replied.  
  
Hermione made her way to the heads compartment  
  
She finally reached the compartment at the very back of the train when a look of disgust came across her face, "Crap, it figures I am stuck with Malfoy. How he ever got to be Head Boy is beyond me."  
  
Sucking it up, she held her head up high as she opened the sliding door.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger," Sneered Draco Malfoy, "figures I'd be stuck with you...............  
  
(A/N I will do part 2 tomorrow after school if I have enough time!) 


	3. The Train ride Pt 2

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own HP I wish I did.  
  
A/N: sorry but I won't be able to update until Friday as I have to practice for the Talent Show at my school.  
  
Magic Sparkle 1- I had off Last week.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger." Draco Sneered.  
  
Chapter 3: The Train Ride Pt. 2  
  
"Your name calling is getting a little old Malfoy. I mean the least you could do is figure out some new ones it has been 6 years. Get over yourself!" Hermione shot back.  
  
"Geez, I think you should take some more PMS pills!" Malfoy scoffed.  
  
"No, I am sick of you being rude. The prefects are about to come so for the sake of the school let's pretend to get along."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The prefects arrived and Hermione and Draco gave them their assignment, and sent them on their way.  
  
Hermione dozed off after awhile and a nightmare began. In it Voldermort was torturing her friends and family to get her to join him. "No, no, please stop!" the young witch cried out in her sleep. She began to shake like a leaf, not only because she was scared, but also it was cold in the compartment  
  
~Draco's POV~ 'I wonder if I should wake her?' I asked myself, 'wait what do I care if she is scared?'  
  
Because you like her  
  
'No I don't she is a filthy mudblood.'  
  
Yes, you do just admit it!  
  
'Admit what?'  
  
That you like her!  
  
'No, I don't'  
  
Yes you do  
  
'No.'  
  
Yes  
  
'No'  
  
Yes  
  
'Fine a little teensy bit!'  
  
No you like her a lot; watching her in pain makes you want to gouge you eyes out.... With SPOONS! (A/N: Christine's joke all the way!!!)  
  
'What?!?! How did you know that????'  
  
Because I am you!  
  
'Sod off.'  
  
No you!  
  
'No you'  
  
You do realize you are telling yourself to 'sod off' right?  
  
'I am?'  
  
DUH! This is you bloody conscience!  
  
'Oh.'  
  
So I say you should help her.  
  
'No!'  
  
You are a jackass!  
  
'Haha, you called yourself a jackass!!!'  
  
No you called yourself a jackass.  
  
'This is way too confusing I will just put may cloak around her.'  
  
~End of POV~ After a few moments the train began to slow down and he found himself walking over to her and gently shaking her awake.  
  
"Hermione, we are here it is time to wake up." Draco said softly to her.  
  
"Huh, What? Where am I?" she asked. She looked as if she might become hysterical.  
  
"Shh, it is all right you are safe we are here at Hogwarts." He said trying to calm the young woman down, "we must get off the train and go to the feast." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later as the feast was drawing to a close Dumbledore rose and the hall quieted immediately, "I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl in the chamber off the Great Hall after the feast, thank you and I bid you all good night!"  
  
Hermione and Draco rose from their respective tables and made their way towards the camber and after a few minutes Dumbledore joined them.  
  
"Since you have been chosen as head boy and Girl you will receive the privilege of having your own tower. If you will follow me I will lead you there and set you password." The three of them made their way to the seventh floor corridor to a portrait of Merlin.  
  
"What would you like the password to be?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
"SPORK!" Hermione answered quickly, "If that is alright with you, Draco" she added shyly.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want it to be." He answered nicely.  
  
"Then Spork it is!" Dumbledore said joyfully.  
  
Moments later Draco and Hermione were alone in their common room saying good night.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is a Spork?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"A Spork is a muggle utensil that is basically a spoon with small fork-like prongs on the tip." She replied, heading towards her room, "good night Draco"  
  
'wait a minute did she just call me Draco?' he wondered to himself. 


	4. the morning after

A/N my friend lilramona is writeing this with me.  
  
Lilramona: I'M ALSO TYPEING IT CUZ YOU GOT GROUNDED CUZ YOU GOT GROUNDED AND I DIDN'T  
  
KATHY: oh shut up  
  
Lilramona: its true o0o0o0o if you see lrA/N its my authors note. Oh I've got major skill I can type one handed talk on the phone sing Madonna not well and read all at once *sings into a hairbrush* LIKE A VIRGIN TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!!!!!!!! (I really can't spell I had to ask Kathy how to spell virgin)  
  
Kathy: oh dear god please stop singing karate's your thing singing's mine don't kill the music  
  
Christine: kieya *round house kicks Kathy in the head*  
  
Kathy: write the authors note!!! I see pretty stars  
  
Christine: yes ma'am uhh you do realize its daytime no stars *shakes head in saddlyness* oh yeah lilramona and Christine are the same person but I've got a split personality mawha.  
  
Kathy: yes you do weird and insane lilramona is the weird personality Christine is the insane half.  
  
Christine: I AM NOT IN- oh who the hell am I trying to kid I'm planning on getting a shirt that says that. TO THE AUTHORS NOTE! CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
thanks for the reviews LUCIANA- don't worry it's comin' along nicely (lrA/N I still think you should say well here it is but nobody ever listens to me)  
  
Centaur219: I'm glad you like it (lrA/N no we hate the fact that people like it. Yeah I'm a sarcastic bitch)  
  
Lilramona: hehehe finger dance (lrA/N dude I get to be mentioned o0o0o lalalala I'm listening to the moulon rouge sound track fifth song don't know the name)  
  
Suddenly Draco (lrA/N crap I lost the paper with the story on it...oh found it A/N smart one lrA/N go to hell) woke with a start to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached over and shut off the alarm and pushed the sheets off his body. Why was I dreaming of Granger? Oh yeah I like her. But not that much...do I? Thought Draco going into the bathroom. He opened the door to see Hermione up around her chest. WOW was all Draco could think as his jaw dropped. (A/N she's a DD)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHhh GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!!!" shrieked Hermione pulling her towel tightly around her chest and turning around.  
  
Draco barley registered Hermione's screams until he got hit in the head with the shampoo bottle she through at his head. Draco quickly bolted out of the bathroom and shut the door be hind him. As Draco leaned on the bathroom door he sighed heavily thinking, "damn now I really need a cold shower".  
  
A few minutes later he knocked (lra/n up Hermione a/n don't make me gag you lra/n you need me to post I'll be quiet besides Katherine or Erika did I spell that right I must go consult the shoe!! A/n Erika wrote her name on Christine's shoe) on the door, and when he received no answer he entered and began to shower 'I better make this a quick cold shower' thought Draco grimly.  
  
After his shower he tied a towel around his waist and began to do his hair. (it took a little while)  
  
When he finished he went into the common room to collect his book bag. Hermione was there doing the same thing. He noticed her boobs (lra/n did you know that booby according to the dictionary means an awkward foolish person: dope? I need a new hobby) were well hidden beneath her school robes. 'I wonder why I didn't notice how good she looked before?' Draco pondered to himself. But his thoughts were cut off as she walked towards him.  
  
"You won't tell any one what you saw this morning! Do you understand? Because if you do I'll hex you into oblivion, and you know I can!" (lrA/N I think Hermione's channeling me cuz that's a typical me statement.)  
  
"Whatever Granger," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
They headed down to breakfast, and decided it would not look good for them to enter at the same time so they split up.  
  
After breakfast Hermione glanced down at her timetable, "shit (lra/n kuso) we have potions with the Slytherins first, ugh, and it's double" Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down towards the dungeons.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling Snape is going to be in a foul mood today?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because he's always in a foul mood when we are there. Nothing new here," Harry retorted.  
  
When they reached the classroom they joined the line queuing up at the door.  
  
'Geez I really hope Malfoy forgets what he saw this morning' thought Hermione.  
  
~*~Draco's POV~*~  
  
I can't believe what I saw this morning! I never thought I'd think this but...Damn! She has really got the body! (lra/n does that statement sound like it's worded wrong to any one else? I'm only typing now I wrote some stuff towards the beginning but Kathy made me edit it out tell me if that sounds wrong not the nasty way but the grammar way) wait that's just weird *I* said that the mudblood's hott AGGHHH, I'm going crazy! Don't start with me you stupid conscience (lra/n Kathy what's a...con science? Kathy: it's conscience it's the voice that tells you not to do bad things lr: o0o0o I don't have one of those I do haves there emus named Bob Larry and Cow Kathy: we know)  
  
*Fine I won't say it but it is true*  
  
'Shut up'  
  
*Whatever*  
  
~*~End POV~*~  
  
The class grew silent as professor Snape drew nearer. With a flick of his wand the door flew open.  
  
"Don't sit down when you enter the room I will be assigning seats," professor Snape called out in a dangerous voice nobody dared to argue, "I will be pair ing a Gryphindor and a Slitherin up. These parteners will work on potions for the rest of the year. No exceptions!"  
  
A/N can you guess who the partners will be?? Christine: oooooooh I can!!  
  
Kathy: you already know  
  
Christine: and your point is?  
  
Kathy: *shakes head*  
  
Christine: Oh yaeh people you better hope that I get better because I'm sick and have hives cuz I'm allergic to Neosporin and the medicen that I was give to make the hive go away but instead I got more hives and the ones on my left arm are in the shape of a heart. AND I'M REALLY ITCHY AND CAN'T BREATHE THOUGH MY NOSE SO I SOUND WEIRD!!! Stupid allergies. Any when I get better I can go to school and talk to Kathy and we can write the story soooo... HOPE I GET BETTER!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR ITCHYNESS!  
  
Both: READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Damn Potions

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. First I was grounded then my computer crashed, and then it took forever for my dad to say I could bring the spare up to my room so here I am now! I would like to thank the people who have reviewed I can't remember the names besides centaur219 (I hope I spelled that correctly) so thanks again. Next I apologize for my very batty shall we say, friend she wanted to help but I think she put to many A/N's in the chapter! I promise I won't do that! OK now on with the story!

_Last chapter!_

"_Don't sit down when you enter the room I will be assigning seats," professor Snape called out in a dangerous voice nobody dared to argue, "I will be pairing a Gryffindor and a Sytherin up. These partners will work on potions for the rest of the year. No exceptions!"  
_

Chapter 5 Damn Potions! 

Hermione's P.O.V.

'Oh crap there is no one I want to work with for the whole year in Slytherin'

_Yes there is_

'No there isn't believe me'

I am you and I don't believe u feel that way in your heart 

'Shut up'

_Fine I will for now but we WILL finish this conversation later!_

'Whatever' 

End P.O.V.

"O.K. Now that all of you dimwits have successfully lined up against the wall I will tell you your groups and you will take the next open table in the row." Professor Snape snarled at the class.

"Potter and Parkinson, Patil and Goyle, Weasley and Crabbe, Thomas and Bulstrode, and Granger and Malfoy."

The class rushed to their seats as not to upset the teacher anymore.

"Today we will begin to make a potion that will reveal any secrets you may have. It is called Veriteserum. This potion is a required for your NEWTs. Instructions are on the board you have until the end of the period to finish, try not to blow up my classroom! Begin!"

"Granger go get the ingredients for the potion." Malfoy commanded.

"Why should I? You aren't the boss of this group!" Hermione retorted

"Well I could tell the whole school what I saw this morning!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Fine I will do it this time but remember my threat, I know some hexes that will make your ding dong fall off!"

As she left to get the supplies, Draco winced at the thought of having his family jewels hexed off. 'She probably could too.' He thought glumly.

After an hour and a half of working they stopped.

"Now it is supposed to simmer on low heat for seven minutes." Hermione said glancing at the instructions.

7 minutes later

"Alright you nimbwits, clean up and leave a sample on my desk." Snape announced "and I want a two rolls on Veriteserum its history and its uses in modern day life. Class dismissed!"

A/N: again sorry about the delay. School just started and I have been pretty busy getting the necessary stuff. Sorry it is so short!


End file.
